Hot 'n' spicy
by Snowy-Taiga
Summary: RINXLEN TOOK 1 WEEK TO WRITE! also a lemon. this is not half hearted, i can garuntee you will love it! rin writes a bit of a song, len joins and it all kicks off, i ya know what i mean... :D


Heeeeeelllllooooooo! im back! and what a way to come, but with my new ship! RinXLen. Vocaloid galore!

READ. YOU MUST READ!

i shall now let you read.

* * *

"what 'cha writing?" Len hung upside down from the tree in our garden.

"Just a song, wanna hear?"

"shure!" And half dropped himself down to the floor. That really scared me, I wish he wouldnt do that.

I see your eyes,

I feel your heart;

it beats to the rhythm of mine

Beneath my hands,

its beat increases,

your captured, now your mine.

"thats all ive got..." i blushed a bit a the lyrics

"hmm... i like it..." he leaned his head on my shoulder, and that did increase my heart. He turned to cup my face, and trailed his cheek along mine, his hand never left my face. I dropped my pencil, and laced my hands in his hair, breathing fast. His lips brush mine, teasing, i can feel his smile. I gently pulled his face towards mine, connecting us, our lips frantic. He teases with his tongue, asking, pleading. I let him in, entwining, the heat increasing. His hands roam my sides, the small of my back, my thighs, as I grasp his hair in one hand and his back with my other. He slips a hand up my shirt, and I gasp, an intense feeling washes over me until….

"Rin! Len! Foods ready!" Mum interrupts.

"Rin..."

"yeah...I think..."

"um..."

I re-arranged myself fast, and walk inside, with Len.

when we reached the porch, mum and dad where there.

"hey babies, we've got to go out, we wont be back until tomorrow, im sorry dears. But theres food in the fridge, errr, the call the neighbours if you need anything, errrr burglar! if there are any call 110, and hide in the wardrobe. if you get hurt call 119 and dont move. okay, i love you both" he paused to kiss each of our foreheads "and dont stay up all night!"

Then they hurried out. I looked at Len, and shrugged. He smiled mischievously and ran to the kitchen

"Dibbs on best food!" hey, not all mums food is good.

"No fair!" I walked in and pouted at him. He then raised a bowl of sushi, and chopsticks. just one. He patted the seat beside him.

"come sit here, I'm hungry" heh, he was always hungry

I slipped in my seat on the stool, and looked at him expectantly, as he broke the chopsticks, and picked up a rice ball.

"where the other chops- mmmhp" he stuck it in my mouth, not being subtle.

"I'm feeding you." then picked up another rice ball, and ate it.

"Open wide" I opened my mouth, blushing slightly.

He placed it in my mouth, and i chewed on it. Yum. At least this was mums better cooking.

He then took it more seriously, as he picked up a rice ball, and placed it in my mouth. He withdrew the chopsticks slowly, and leaned in, his face close to mine. I closed my eyes, and 'mmmmmmmm'ed, and he let the chopsticks fall. I swallowed my remaining rice, and licked a trail up his cheeky, which got a pleasurable moan in return. He lifted my leg onto his hip, and held the small of my back, tickling, teasing my lips, playing with my hair. I circled a trail of his hair in my finger, and pulled playfully at his tie, then slowly undid it, dropping it on the floor. He loosed my belt, as I loosened his shirt buttons revealing part of his chest.

"Rin...Please..."

"Len, ...Len...Not here..."

He pulled at my wrist and we went upstairs, stopping every few steps to kiss, his lips left a tingle on mine. I pushed open the door, and backed up alluringly and laid on the bed. He turned and sort of prowled to over to me, and rubbed his cheek on my side, trailing next to my breasts, up to my collar bone, nibbling my ear, as I slowly ran my hands up his shirt. I pulled it off, and licked his nipple, twisting the other. He moaned, sending a shock wave through me. He edged his hands around my breasts, and teased me, toying with my shirt, pulling the corners, until he got bored with that, and whipped it off in one smooth motion. I tugged at his shorts, slowing peeling them of, while i ran a hand down his cheek, his chest. I finally had them on the floor, and he lent over me, pulling my shorts off, getting a moan of anticipation from me. He smiled slyly, and buried his head in my neck, reached his hands round my back, and unclasped my bra, so I was only in my panties. I took the bow out of my hair, dropped it on the floor, and flipped Len over, straddling him. I ever so slowly took off his panties, then suddenly grabbed his shaft, making him gasp. I slipped out of my panties, revealing myself fully to him. I bent down to lick the tip of him, while he groaned, and bucked his hips pushing all of him in my mouth. I licked with my tongue, and he reached down, massaging me.

"Rin...Rin... now please!"

His breathing was shallow, and my heart was racing. But i kept on, till he couldn't stand it anymore and flipped me. He looked me in the eyes, brought his lips to mine, and entered me. I let out a gasp and moan of pleasure, as he started going back and forth. I bucked my hips with him, getting him all in me.

"Len, I'm going to...!"

"Rin, Rin….. Nyghh!"

We both came at the same time, and he collapsed on top of me, then shuffled to the side of the bed, and i rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Len"

"I love you too Rin"

* * *

I rarely write stuff this graphic.

yey! hahahahahaha fangirl on crack hahahahaha

review please! pwettie pwease?

thanks! xx


End file.
